revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Maria
Anne Maria is a contestant in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She is placed on the Mutant Maggots. Coverage Anne Maria is introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on a boat along with the thirteen other contestants. She is first seen giving herself a spray tan, stating that three more coats should do it. She is then pushed by Dakota who is angry that the camera panned away from her. In response, Anne Maria attacks Dakota with her hair spray, then attacks Staci when she attempts to brag about one of her ancestors who invented suntan. She is angered by Chris after he blows up the boat they arrived in and declares he will get a "beat down." A short time later, Anne Maria's hair is shown to be rock solid as Cameron flies into her and stops dead cold on her hair. She is the eleventh contestant to make it to the forest where she is placed on "Team B," later named the Mutant Maggots. During the challenge, Anne Maria attempts to get to the totem by using the trampoline they were given. She repeatedly jumps on the trampoline only to hit the bottom of the totem each time and finally stopped after Jo kicked the trampoline from under her, making her hit the ground. Later on, She has her first confessional, stating that she does not want to win the million dollars at the expense of her looks, which she suggests is easily worth a billion. She is annoyed by Brick's cries for help when he is hanging from the totem pole and is shown to be confused by Mike when he goes through a personality change, not realizing of his condition. Although she and her team reach their cabin last, they win immunity with Toxic Rats cabin destroyed. In Truth or Laser Shark, Anne Maria is shown blow-drying her hair in the morning and spraying hairspray. When Zoey asks her how she snuck these items into the camp, she reveals she hides things in her "poof" and proceeds to put her blowdryer there. Later on, Anne Maria asks B what he thinks the next challenge will be, but is frustrated when she realizes he isn't going to answer her. During the first part of the challenge, after Scott said he refused to continue with the challenge, she agrees with him and tries to leave the challenge also. When the second challenge starts, she is faced against Lightning and successfully hands the maggot off to Brick, but then falls off the obstacle course due to the glasses she is wearing. She cheers when her teams wins. Anne Maria is spraying her hair while eating in Ice Ice Baby. When she notices Cameron she apologizes for spraying her hair but tells him that his lungs should be waterproof now. She did not want to climb the cliff because she recently did her nails. Jo purposely insults her style which caused her to climb in rage. Anne Maria tried to punch Jo, but hit Brick instead. During the second part of the challenge she did not want to capture the flag but Jo made her go by throwing her hairspray, Brick and Zoey then used her hair as a shield from the snowballs. When they reach the Rat's fort, Anne Maria becomes smitten with Vito (one of Mike's alternate personalities), and the two begin to flirt. Her team wins the challenge due to Scott's scheming. In Finders Creepers, Anne Maria seems worried about Brick and is upset when Jo calls him dead weight. She gets excited when she notices that Mike has gone into his Vito personality. Jo then yells at her to use the key on the coffin. She does, which causes the coffin to spring up and hit her. Later, Anne Maria is shown making out with Mike. She only stops once Cameron yells at them to quit it. As Sam and Scott are walking by, Anne Maria trips them, causing them to get captured by the spider. She then tells Mike to get the hook so they'll win, which he does not respond to. Seeming somewhat annoyed, she tells Mike that if he gets the hook, she'll make out with him. Zoey then yells at Anne Maria to keep her lips off him, to which she responds that Vito is only interested in classy girls. At the elimination ceremony, she is shocked when she finds out Brick is switching teams. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Anne Maria's hairbrush goes missing, when she confronts the others about this, Scott blames Brick for stealing their things, angering Anne Maria. During the first part of the challenge, Anne Maria notices Zoey standing on the pump that allowed air to Jo, and pushes her away. Zoey falls on Mike and his shirt is ripped off in the process, causing Vito to return once more. Anne Maria and Vito then begin to flirt again, upsetting Zoey. During the second part of the challenge, Anne Maria is chosen to water-ski along with Mike and Cameron. After they win, Anne Maria is shown threatening Dawn, when Scott tricked her and the others into believing that she stole their possessions. At the beginning of Runaway Model, Anne Maria is shown in the washroom alongside Jo and Zoey, where she insults the latter's hair style. At the explanation of the challenge, Anne Maria gets into a fight with Jo after she says that fashion is a waste of time. Later, after her team decides to use a maggot as their model, Anne Maria decides to dress it as a rapper, her team dislikes the idea, and Zoey changes it, much to Anne Maria's annoyance. During the fashion show, Anne Maria half-heartedly describes the maggot's outfit, clearly unhappy about doing so. She later helps Jo with her makeup, in order to rescue Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa. But is pushed away by Chester, not being able to complete Jo's makeup. Design In the original 12 character concept, her previous design consisted of a black strapless top, dark blue capris, black high heeled sandals, medium-dark skin, long, dark brown hair, similar to Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi from Jersey Shore, and a black purse. Her design now consists of long dark brown hair, light silver hoop earrings, a pink top with floral sleeves and collar, light turquoise capris with a pink belt, violet eye liner and purple high-heel sandals with pink straps. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': It’s my good looks! I’m the prettiest! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Anything techno! Let’s party! Purple, so dreamy. Just Carried, or Gigantic. I can’t pick! Gelato. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I once had a dream I ran out of hairspray! It was terrible! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': I remember once being the prettiest girl in the class. Oh wait, doll, that’s every day. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I was in gym class, and my make up smeared everywhere. *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I worked at a clothing store. That’s why I’m always in style! *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': Definitely make-up and make other people beautiful too. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Vito! Whenever he comes back, we’d go out in the city all day. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: I’d have everyone over for pizza and a movie. Audition Tape Anne Maria's audition tape opens up with her saying that she'll win Total Drama, even though she never really watched the show. But, her girlfriends made her watch "those singing episodes" (Total Drama World Tour) and states that the show needed her. She states singing "You need me", but when she hits a high note, the camera screen cracks, ending her audition. Trivia *According to Todd Kauffman, her personality will be similar to Heather's. *Also according to Todd Kauffman, she will be involved in some sort of love triangle between herself, Mike, and Zoey *She was originally confirmed to compete in Total Drama All Stars but was dropped due to an original cast member taking her spot. **However, Mark Thorton confirmed she was asked to return to Total Drama All Stars but she refused because she had a conflict with Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather and Lindsay. *Anne Maria is the first contestant in the Total Drama series to wear an eyeliner that isn't black. In this case, her eyeliner is violet. *The top Anne Maria currently wears is a modified version of Zoey's original top. *Anne Maria is the first female to quit the show. * She also the fourth contestant to do so with the other being DJ, Duncan, and Harold. * Anne Maria is one of four contestants that never received the toxic marshmallow the others being Cameron, Lightning and Zoey. * She is the only contestant to outside the final three to not receive this marshmallow * She is also the only contestant to not receive a marshmallow of any kind. Gallery Image:AnneMariaHQ.png|Anne Maria's previous design. Image:AnneMariaTDROTI.png|Anne Maria is revealed in the Total Drama World Tour Finale Trailer. Image:annmariapromo.png|Anne Maria in a promotional image Anne Maria (Total Drama Online)-1-.png|Anne Maria AnneMariaPoseTDO-1-.png|Anne Maria Tdri annamaria 174x252-1-.png|Anne Maria Theme Song (15)-1-.png|Anne Maria in the Opening. Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Anne Maria is seen with the others on the beach. FirstAnnMariaconfesional.png|Anne Maria in her first confessional. Tdroti10.png|Anne Maria with her team. Image:Lightningan.JPG|Anne Maria and Lightning with their team mascots. Image:Pic2.JPG|Anne Maria with the group. Tdri3-anne-maria-enfadada-1-.png|Anne Maria Furiosit. Image:Ann maria.JPG|Anne Maria is ready to punch Jo... Image:Ann maria2.JPG|...but she ends up punching Brick instead. Image:AnnMariaJoconcern.png|Anne Maria realizes that she punched Brick. Finders Creepers (21)-1-.png|Anne Maria insists that Mike's regular personality is an act. Esmeralda ep 5 (1).png|Anne Maria and Cameron in Backstabbers Ahoy! Backstabbers Ahoy (34)-1-.png|Anne Maria reveals that her hairbrush has been stolen, as well. Image:MARIA2.jpg|Anne Maria taking out her spray tan, while Jo glares at her. AMIATTTW31-1-.png|Anne think that she only have fifteen seconds to live, but it's 15 minutes. TDRIpic4.png|Anne Maria being surrounded by giant hamsters. Esmeralda ep 7 (3).png|Anne Maria quit the show See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Villains Category:Vain Characters Category:Clueless Characters Category:Idiots Category:Rude Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:General wiki templates Category:Help Category:Blog posts Category:Elimination Category:Characters with No Socks Category:Contestants with Sandals Category:Quitters Category:Girls with a Poof Category:Girls with Make-Up Category:Bullies Category:Brunettes Category:Bossy Sassy Girls ����‍♀️ Category:People who act like Angelica Category:People who make Zoey mad